dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern Corps
The Green Lantern Corps are an inter-galactic police force dedicated to protecting sentient life in every form, established thousands of years ago by the Guardians. Officers are chosen for their ability to overcome great fear and given a power ring fueled by the strength of their willpower, the mightiest weapon in the universe. They have two representatives for all of the 3600 sectors in the known universe, their headquarters located centrally on the planet Oa. Due to a steady rise in supervillainy and extraterrestial criminal activity on Earth, the Guardians have decided to allow numerous Lanterns operate in Sector 2814 They are currently based in Central Battery 2814. Administrator *Michael Jarvis Honor Guard *Justin Roberts *Jon Andersen * Members *Alexandra Morello * Powers *Indomitable Will *Power rings as used by various wielders have exhibited (but are not limited to) the following effects: *Constructs of green 'solid-energy,' which can vary from microscopic to tremendous in size and/or complexity and are limited by the imagination of the ring's wielder. This can be used to attack, defend, or to grab targets (Pre-Crisis, the rings generated telekinetic skills without constructs, if needed). *Force field generation, a somewhat protective aura (limited by user's willpower) used to shield the wearer from the rigors of the vacuum of space. This provides a breathable atmosphere for the user as well. Contrary to older canon, a Green Lantern ring currently does not automatically protect its wearer from harm but must be willed to do so (previously, an unconscious wielder generated a protective force field automatically). *Generation of mental "earplugs" to block out telepathic communication and manipulation. *Rendering targets invisible. *Lights and beams of various intensity and colors, such as destructive plasma and harmless multicolored lights. *Movement capabilities: *Flight, including flight at speeds beyond that of light, although this creates an enormous expenditure of energy. *Relatively instantaneous transport across the galaxy and other distances through generated wormholes *Teleportation (an ability that has not been used in quite some time and is outside the ability of modern Green Lanterns. In modern stories, only the Indigo Rings allow instantaneous teleportation) *Pre-Crisis, the rings allowed for travel faster than the speed of light. *Time travel, though several power rings are needed to complete this. *The rings can act as semi-sentient computers and access information through their connection with the Book of Oa; the rings have problem-solving skills but they cannot make decisions or take actions on their own, and must be given directives by the wearer: *Translation of nearly all languages (originally, this was accomplished by using willpower, but this has changed in the modern era to be a function of the rings themselves). *Communication between ringwielders, regardless of distance apart *Diagnostic capabilities, allowing the user to see in X-Ray, diagnose illnesses, and identify materials. *Mental powers of various stages: *Telepathy *Hypnosis, including projecting the target's thoughts onto constructed maps *Creation and emission of certain types of radiation, including simulated wavelengths, such as kryptonite *Placing humans into a state of suspended animation and pulling them out of it *Changing the state of targeted matter and the wearer: *Allowing targets and the wearer to phase through solid objects *Rendering the wearer and targets invisible *Accelerated healing of wounds, protection and treatment from viruses and biological attacks and certain surgical procedures including reattachment of severed limbs and digits. More advanced medical procedures may be performed manually and are limited by the wearer's knowledge of medicine. Lanterns can still do this via constructs of objects with that capability, although Pre-Crisis, a wearer could instantaneously reinvigorate limbs that had not been used in years, so someone bedridden for years could walk as though their muscles had not atrophied. *Virtual shape-shifting by generating a hard-light holographic disguise around the ring bearer. *"Digitizing" the wearer to absorb them into the ring where they can live in a wearer-generated "world" of their own nearly indefinitely. Weakness *'Mental Instability Protocol:' Drug use, neural interference, vertigo or other forms of mental incapacitation can render the wearer unable to use their ring. *'Recharge Protocol:' Formerly, the rings needed to be charged after a period of one planetary axial rotation (dependent on each ring's location), regardless of how often it was used. Currently, the rings retain a charge until they run out of power. This variability ensures that the wearer takes great effort to keep it charged. This weakness do not is applied with the ION's host *'Vibrational Interference': If a vibration from a device is set to a certain speed, it causes the ring to function only in miniature, so that if the user wanted to make hands to grab something, the hands would be too small to grab it. A clock has been seen to do this. Category:Groups Category:Hero Groups